As The Snow Falls
by Whisper's Song
Summary: They've survived Voldemort and death eaters but they can't even figure out who their secret santas are? Oh boy I thought at least Hermione could figure THIS one out... Surprise, romance, and friendship in store!
1. The Names

**As The Snow Falls**

By: Whisper's Song

Rating: T

They've survived Voldemort and death eaters but they can't even figure out who their secret santas are? Oh boy I thought at least Hermione could figure THIS one out... Various pairings and friendships.

* * *

**A/N:** This is NOT HBP compatible. Disreguard the book when your reading this story. A thank you to UntamedSpirit who helped me plan out the Secret Santas and edit this a bit! 

What to expect from this story:

Newchapter every day of December until New Years. (Yes me, updating a story daily, the shock.)

Good ol' Christmas spirit!

Plenty of romance, and friendship.

Oh and did I mention Snape smiles?

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

The first of December was unusually cheery as the snow began to fall slowly. It wasn't enough to cancel classes all together but enough to make the wheels in the younger children's head turn and plan of late afternoon snow ball fights. Hermione shook the snow from her hair, muttering how it would frizz for sure as she stepped into the castle. She shivered and quickly hurried off to the Great Hall. How stupid she was to leave her potions book back in Hagrid's hut! Praying she would still be able to get at least some lunch in, she walked into the Great Hall just in time. To her surpriselunch was just beginning. As she made her way to Harry and Ron, she felt a few glares from the Slytherin table. 

_Just throw daggers instead,_ she thought. It was childish really, the war was behind them or so she thought. Sighing, she took a seat next to Harry and across from Ron.

"Feel up to a snowball fight today?" Harry asked. Hermione looked unsure. Ron sensing what Hermione was thinking think said,

"You can stop studying for a minute." Hermione smiled.

"Maybe for a while, but we do have a potions test next Monday, so not too long..."

"Deal." Ron said as he grabbed the mashed potatoes. The three started to eat and chat about the morning's activites until they saw Dumbledore stand up. The room quieted down fast as he started to speak.

"Students! Teachers! It is that time again, the time where Christmas is almost upon us!" a few cheered for that statement. "In light of recent events, it has been decided that this year, we shall do something a bit different." The trio reflected quietly as they remembered the war that seemed like yesterday but was months ago. It had downed everyone's spirit a bit even though Harry had won. Dumbledore was obiviously trying to lift the mood a bit. Even more students were interested in the mixing up of the usually traditional Hogwarts. There was usually some kind of dance and the like but nothing very big as most students went home during the break. But this year more students stayed at Hogwarts, fearing the world wasn't as safe as they had thought. "Some of you may have heard of this, but muggles around this time usually have a game called 'Secret Santa'. Everyone picks a name, from this bowl" he gestured to a large bowl with a mix of different colors. "Now this bowl is enchanted so that you pick someone from a house other than your own but it will be from your own year. The person whose name you picked, you must give a gift to for the twelve days leading to Christmas as there are twelve days of Christmas, as the muggles say." A mumur vibrated from the crowd. Getting a gift for someone they might even not know at all? When the talking died down, Dumbledore continued, "On Christmas Eve there will be the traditional ball, where everyone will reveal themselves to each other." as he finished, Snape looking like he would rather do anything else on the earth, got up and started to pass the bowl around. Some gasped as they saw the names they picked. Others laughed while some were filled with quick dread.

Then the bowl came around to our favorite students.

* * *

Ron looked a bit dumbfounded as he saw who he got 

_Luna Lovegood_

* * *

Ginny looked a bit flushed as she saw the name 

_Blaise Zambini_

* * *

Harry looked turned off at the name 

_Pansy Parkison_

* * *

Luna tilted her head thoughtfully as she read 

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

Draco wanted to be sick as he read 

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione looked in complete shock and looked as if she might faint. She had gotten 

_Severus Snape_

* * *

Just so everyone knows, there are friendships in this story. Hince the weirdness of Hermione getting Snape's name, they will have a friendship, NOT a romance. Hermione has someone else eyeing her in this story, and it it a certain Slytherin... 

Look for a new chapter tomorrow! Remember to review!


	2. Thinking of Them Part 1

**A/N:** Sorry this wasn't out yesterday but I was banned from the computer and am now sneaking on as I type.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

"Professor, I think there has been a mix up in the name drawing." Hermione said to Dumbledore later in his office. After a brief light headed period has passed, she had made her way to the Headmaster's office in confusion."I got Professor Snape, and Ginny got Blaise Zambini. They aren't in our year and Professor Snape is a teacher." Dumbledore only smiled. 

"Ms. Granger, I said we were mixing up the traditions here at Hogwarts. I know the other teachers and I would like to see Professor Snape have a nice Christmas after all this time working as a double spy. We feel that you, Ms. Granger maybe able to help him. You don't have to form a friendship with him, but atleast maybe make him smile?" Hermione thought on this.

"So since there was one less seventh year student giving a present...and there are an even amount of seventh years and with me out it comes an odd number. And the sixth years have an odd number.." Hermione smiled. "I think I get it now." Dumbledore smiled. "But Professor, how will I know what to get him? I don't know him at all." she said honestly.

"It is not in what we know, but what we see." he answered almost puzzle like. Hermione tilted her headand Dumbledore held back a chuckle. "I think you will do fine Ms. Granger." Hermione sighed as she realize Dumbledore would not be helping her anymore.

"Is it okay if the gifts aren't par to what he's used to getting? I mean he's probably used to better gifts than a student can afford..." Dumbledore smiled.

"Hermione, I think whatever you get him will be fine." Hermione nodded.

"Okay professor, good afternoon."

* * *

Ginny giggled as she held the scrap of paper with the name "Blaise Zambini" written on it. She stared at it and thanked whoever it was up there that had fate give her his name. Ginny had liked Blaise ever since her fifth year and now she would have her chance to impress him! She had visions of him falling in love with her,the girl he met over Secret Santa...It would be oh so romantic... 

Then Ginny stopped daydreaming.

She knew absolutely nothing about him except his name.

What the hell was she going to get him?

* * *

Draco had already thrown his slip of paper in the trash and was relaxing on a Slytherin common room couch. As far he was concerned, the girl could forget getting a gift. There was no way in hell a Malfoy would get a muggle born a gift. He sighed and close the book he was reading. He then pondered on the soul who had gotten his name. He was a bit put off that Dumbledore just entered everyone's name without asking. Now he was probably going to end up with some silly Christmas socks with Snitches on themthat he would later burn. Then he got an idea, they must have a list somewhere of who was giving gifts to whom. There was no way any one person could remember so many students... 

He quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and began to scribble all the possible places a list of that nature would be.

* * *

"DUCK!" Harry called as a snowball flew over his head and into the ground. He threw a snowball back in the direction the other had come from. He knew he had aimed his target when he saw Ron's snow covered head pop up, took a look at Harry and glared. 

"You'll pay for that!" he shouted as snowballs come whizzing out from other Gryffindors behind trees.Ron quickly gathered a snowball and threw it instantly but the reaction was different from what he expected. Instead of hearing Harry, he heard a girl's cry. Ron peered over the edge of the tree and saw Luna rubbing her cheek.

"Luna!" he said running over to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you-"

"You were trying to hit Harry." she finished for him, "I know." she winced. "I think there might have been ice in that snowball." He saw what she meant as he saw a small cut on her cheek, it was bleeding but nothing worse than a paper cut.

"I'm sorry." he said again, not knowing what to say. Luna smiled.

"Just look where your going to aim before you throw." and then she winked at him as she walked off. Ron looked after her dumbfounded, if he had hit Hermione with that snowball she would be furious, but Luna just brushed it off as nothing.

Ron had to admit he really liked that.

Maybe there was more to Luna than he orignally thought.

* * *

"Ron?" Harry said waving his hand in front of Ron. Ron snapped back into reality. 

"What?" Harry then looked in the direction Ron was staring in.

"What were you staring at?" Ron resisted a blush.

"Nothing, just spaced." he answered in a rush. Harry gave him a look but didn't press the matter.

"Can you believe I got Pansy Parkison? What do you get here?" Ron sighed.

"At least she's read magazines up side down." Harry smiled.

"Luna's not that bad, a Ravenclaw, you get good with her and maybe she'll help you pass Potions." Ron rolled his eyes as they began to walk. "Hey, I have a Slytherin." Harry pointed out.

"Just give them alcohol or money." Ron shrugged. "You've heard about their parties." After a moment he said, "Maybe just get some chocolate and send it to her? Girls usually like chocolate..." Harry laughed.

"Yes I've head that too." and then he sighed. "Luna seems like the type of person to like books, maybe you should ask Hermione for some interesting ones." Ron nodded and then asked.

"Wait a minute, who did Hermione get?"

* * *

Hermione pondered over the list she had made of what to get Snape over the past hour. 

There was nothing on the list.

She sighed, how do you figure out a person as cold and dark as Professor Snape?

Oh well a "Best Potions Teacher of the Year Badge" would have to do...

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

I know this chapter isn't my best work but it's more of a set up chapter. Look for another chapter later tonight!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!


	3. Searching

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

"SNAPE?" Ron shouted as Hermione was thinking about her list."You have to give gifts to him?" Hermione nodded calmly. 

"Honestly I don't see the big fuss, he is a human being." Ron scoffed.

"Hardly." Hermione sent a glare at him. "I would be much more worried on who is your Secret Santa." Ron went a bit pale and thought that since teachers could be in on Secret Santa, Professor Snape could be sending him gifts or worse...

"Just watch it be Neville and he'll send me some giant human eating plant." he muttered. "Any idea on who yours is?"

"No clue." she said. "But you can always get rid of the gifts you don't want, plus no one is going to really take it too serious unless they like or know the person." she paused. "But if you really want to give a serious gift, I think you should give Luna a listening ear." and gave Ron a book. Ron looked at the book with a weird look.

"What is this?" he asked.

"A diary. It's a place where people write down their thoughts and such. Luna gets judged so much, a book doesn't judge at all." she said, with a tone of reflect. "She'll like it, I promise." Ron nodded and pulled out a bow and put it on the book.

"Honestly Ronald! She isn't your sister, at least wrap it properly!"

* * *

Ginny let her eyes wonder to Blaise at the Slytherin table and then quickly set them back to her plate. She was look for anything that could point to something about what Blaise liked. A book he might bring to a meal, something that might catch his eye, a magazine, ANYTHING that could tell her what he liked. She sighed and pushed around the food on her plate. She only had this week and then the present giving would start. She wondered why she couldn't have gotten someone she hated and just given them some cheap gift, instead of her crush. Maybe she could fake ill and then not be able to get anything for him? But she knew that Dumbledore would make her one way or another. Quickly she picked up her things and headed to the library, hoping they would have some muggle craft books. She had heard the best gifts are homemade, and she hoped that it was right.

* * *

Pansy was crying as she tore the picture into a thousand pieces it seemed like, and dropped them into the lake. When they didn't sink at first, she looked in despair andresisted the urge to make them sink. She quickly wiped the tears away and took a deep breath. Stupid girl she thought, to think you could've had him. He only wanted some cold comfort so he could make his ex jealous. She sighed, this wasn't suppose to be. She would never care for a boy so she could never get her heartbroken. She would not let herself fall for another guy like she did with him again. With a weak smile of confidence, she started up to the castle. Just then she heard a noise, like a snap, near her. She ignored it but then heard it again. 

"Whose there?" she called and waited. Finally figure came out and leaned against a tree trunk."Potter." she said with hate, but she was worried of what he saw.

"You okay?" he asked. Pansy raised an eyebrow, she expected him to fake fun of her, not actually care how she was. Then he was a goody, goody, Gryffindor what else was she to expect?

"What do you think?" she answered and when he didn't answer she added, "Just forget whatever you saw." He nodded. "Good." she said and then turned and continued walking. She was a bit shocked, no one had ever asked her if she was okay. It was usually commands to stop crying, to not feel, whatever it was that day. No one she could remember had even showed the slightest showing of caring. She tried to fight it but she smiled a little. Then she frowned, smiling because of Potter? She scoffed, like she would ever feel anything real for him of all people.

* * *

Draco was snooping around the library, looking for maybe a hidden room that held the names. It would seem like the perfect spot, the library was only open at certain times, and when it closed, it was locked. He was busy into his search he and another person knocked into each other. 

"OW..." Ginny said, rubbing her arm that had hit the wall.

"Oh it's you." Malfoy said with disinterest. "You'll live." she rolled her eyes.

"Nice to know you care." she said sarcastically. He glared at her and then turned to walk away.

That was when it hit her.

Blaise was Draco's best friend.

"Wait!" she said. He looked at her in boredom.

"What?"

"Can you help me?" she asked, wanting to cringe at the fact she had actually asked a Malfoy of all people for help. When he looked surprised, she explained. "I'm Blaise's secret Santa and I have no clue what to get him. Your his best friend...so..I was wondering if you would help me." He smirked.

"The Weaselette is inlove." he laughed. "Tell me one good reason I should help you."

"I'll do your homework for a month." she offered.

"Two months." he said.

"Deal." she said, grinning. Trying to push away the fact of having double the homework after break. "So, um, are you going to give me a list of what he likes...or.."

"They'll take the school to Hogsmeade this weekend. I will help you buy twelve presents, nothing more." Ginny nodded.

"Can I help you buy for Hermione?" she asked.

"Now how do you know I'm Hermione's secret Santa?" he asked. She smiled.

"You know if you give her crap, she'll hex you into tomorrow, trust me you'll need my help."

Draco wondered how Ginny had found out he was Hermione's secret Santa...could she possibly know where to find others...

"Whatever the first day we go to Hogsmeade, around one o'clock at the bookstore." he said.

"Sounds good." Ginny answered. "See you then." and then exited the library.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Sorry for the lack of chapters, I promise to get more up! 


End file.
